Gohan's Redemption: Movieverse
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Returning to tie up loose ends with Alternate realities. Gohan's not in his main timeline anymore and has to deal with alternate versions with different enemies. Can he win? Are you REALLY reading this without watching the movies first?
1. Gohan Shortcuts the Plot

And this is a story I promised a long time ago. Gohan's Redemption Chronicles, the Movie Verse!

For anyone who never read my original story, Gohan's Redemption, what are you doing reading this story before that one? GO READ IT! Also, read its sequel, which I have renamed from it's horrible original name. Now it's The Reckoning.

Back to Movie Verse. It's been a while since I wrote for this timeline I created, and now I'm changing it up even further. For each of the Movies, I'll give the probably scenario given the characters and potential continuity. I will NOT being doing movies I have already covered, neither will I do Dead Zone. I believe I stated the reasons in my story as to why Dead Zone is a no go, but as a reminder: It's an AU to Radditz's arrival and it has just enough to conflict with continuity, especially since Krillin meets/knows Gohan in that movie. Heck, even TeamFourStar had this pitched as joke by KRILLIN of all people, and excluding Episode 60 part 3 (which was amazing), we know what a joke means coming from Krillin.

All that being said, here's "The World's Strongest," or how to abridge The World's Strongest in fanfiction form, without intentionally insulting TFS because they did an awesome job of it themselves. Trust me, if they can make that movie 30 minutes, I'm making it like 15 minutes or less, all things considered.

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own Dragonball, DBZ, DBGT, DBS, DB Movies, etc. If I DID own this series, would I be making fanfiction about it? ...I thought not.

Point of Interest: I originally said I wouldn't continue the story into DBS mainly because it was super early in its anime form. Now, Japanese Anime has concluded, English Dub is getting into its last arc, and... yeah. A lot of things have been expanded, and I know EXACTLY how to rewrite Super to work with my Gohan's redemption timeline. So, maybe 2020 or something... I still don't know yet.

I think that's all for now.

(Story Begin)

Gohan really should have seen this coming and had pre-empted it, but for some reason, he just forgot about it. Not that anyone else remembered either. To be fair, it HAD been a year since Nappa and Vegeta came to Earth. The Z-Fighters managed to survive, though barely, thanks to him and Piccolo actually being their future selves in their younger bodies. Tien and Chaotzu returned to training in their homeland while Yamcha turned his focus to Baseball. So, when Oolong told him about the Dragonballs being gathered, he realized it wasn't a Z-Fighter, since only Bulma (and the Red Ribbon Army) had the Technology to even track the dang things. Well... them and two other people, so Gohan did what any reasonable future knowledge bearing person would...

"Oolong, tell my dad I'm going to meet up with Piccolo. He should join us as soon as he can," informed Gohan, before flying off in the Gi Piccolo created for him, with free-flowing cape included.

"What?" said a bewildered Oolong, blinking in ignorance to what the kid had just said to him. Upon realizing what trouble he would be in if he did NOT tell Goku... well death by Chi Chi wasn't pleasant.

(AN1)

* * *

Gohan flew through the mountains, barely maintaining his warmth with his Ki, though even that didn't completely protect him from the cold. He tracked down Piccolo's Ki and set down nearby.

"Gohan, about time you got here," said Piccolo, with four Saibaman knock-offs surrounding him.

"Sorry I'm late. It slipped my mind that the idiot scientists would be making their move at this time," replied Gohan, moving fast and knocking one of the Bio-men away from Piccolo as he countered the other three trying to jump him.

They both powered up Ki Blasts and obliterated the Bio-Men.

"How'd they get ahold of Saibaman DNA?" asked Gohan.

"Scattered remnants from our battle against them last year, I suppose," replied Piccolo, as they moved to the now revealed base in the Arctic.

"Dad's on his way, so let's not let him have all the fun," smirked Gohan, as he and Piccolo made their way inside, only to be faced with the Bio-Warriors.

"Dibs on Static Shock," called Gohan, before speeding off into battle.

"That leaves Iceman and the Blob to me," chuckled Piccolo as they powered up and began the attack.

The Bio-Warriors were proving their strength, as it was significantly harder to take them down. Gohan, for all his mental and physical training, could barely keep up with the electric Bio-Warrior and ended up getting shocked a few times, before finally powering through it and blasting the Electric Bio-Warrior through the chest, killing him. Piccolo's battle was more evenly matched, especially since Piccolo used Multi-form to create a second Piccolo, and both kept up with the stretchy and ice Bio-Warriors. However, at half-strength, his two halves couldn't outright defeat them holding back, so they focused their power and tore through the stretchy Bio-Warrior physically while using an Makankosappo on the other one, piercing right through the Ice Bio-Warrior's head. Moving quickly, they found the central room of the base and flew to the top, sensing Goku not far behind them.

(AN2)

When Gohan and Piccolo set down, ready for a fight, they didn't exactly know what to expect, as they never really fought Dr. Willow before. They really only know he was a brain in a jar... with arms and legs, and a tail.

"So...we ask for the strongest man in the world, and a brat and green slug man was not what we were expecting," chuckled Dr. Kochin, before GOhan just sighed and zipped over to him and destroyed his robotic arm before knocking him down the pit on the outside of the platform.

It was then and there that Goku showed up, having had to deal with Spike balls in the hundreds before catching up to them.

"Gohan, you have a LOT of explaining to do," sternly spoke Goku.

"Save it for after we beat this guy, okay?" replied Gohan, not 'really' caring, "he's a wannabe Word Conqueror."

"Yeah, my dad had more success than this guy, and he wasn't even 1/10th our current strength," added Piccolo, sparing a glance to Goku.

Goku sighed, he'd really have to try and keep his son's time with Piccolo limited. He was picking up some of Piccolo's bad habits.

(AN3)

Kochin attempted to fire a laser from his cane at Gohan, who appeared to be the weakest of the three, if Goku's late arrival was any indication of backup these two had called for; however, Gohan flared his Ki into a barrier, which blocked the cane laser and the resulting shockwaves started to crack the walls, getting Willow's attention.

"That boy's strength... it's unreal," said the brain in a jar, which was the size of a greyhound.

(AN4)

Gohan let out a shout, causing more cracks to appear in the building as Kochin himself was knocked back, his cane in pieces.

"Fine, I'll do this myself," said Willow, breaking out of the wall, revealing his exoskeleton.

"Full power, on three," said Piccolo, setting two fingers against his forehead, a flare of aura around him.

The Son Father and Son duo also flared their auras, with Goku's turning red a second afterwards going into Kaioken.

"Special..."

"Ma..."

"Kame..."

"Beam..."

"senko..."

"hame..."

"CANNON!"

" **HAAA!** "

The Kamehameha and the Masenko encircled each other as the combined blast collided with Willow's own energy cannon, then the Makankosappo merged with the Son Family's and the combined force was enough to blow the roof off... literally, and send Dr. Willow into the sky.

"He's not done yet," panted Goku, feeling the effects of Kaioken backlashing.

"We'll hold him off, dad," said Gohan, powering up again alongside Piccolo.

"Charge the Spirit Bomb," added Piccolo before they both flew up after Willow.

Gohan and Piccolo intercepted Willow's blasts from hitting Goku as they charged in at him. Willow proved his mind was indeed sharp as it was able to read their movements, allowing him to block or counterattack most of their attacks. They then sensed the Spirit Bomb was ready and fell back, blasting Willow with a combined energy barrage to keep him occupied as the Spirit Bomb made its way towards its target. By the time Willow could process the distraction, it was too late as the Spirit Bomb hit its mark, destroying Willow and saving the Earth.

* * *

Gohan sighed at his desk, five tall stacks of books waiting to be filled. He was grounded for his little stunt and banned from seeing Piccolo for three months, something his father oddly enough didn't argue against. He did break rules and as a child, he couldn't escape punishment. It didn't matter though. The world was saved, and he could always talk to Piccolo through their connection while meditating, something Chi Chi couldn't argue against as it helps focuses the mind, which would help with his studies, not that he needed it having already gone through 3x the material Chi Chi had already given him, and that was only by the time he faced Cell. Looking out his window, he smirked, the future of this particular timeline didn't look to bad, so long as they didn't have to go to Namek to deal with Frieza.

(Story End)

Okay, to power scale everyone because since before Frieza numbers were still a thing, I'll place everything in tiered system: Normal, Max, true Max (emotional adrenaline high).

Gohan: 2000 - 7200 - 26000

Piccolo: 1200 - 8000 - 23500

Goku: 1000 - 10000 - Kaiokenx3 30000 - 34500

Kochin: 2000 - (Cane)10000

Willow: 28000 - (cannon blast) 40000

Again, it's numbers that don't mean anything other than reminding us it's rather pointless to rely on them in the first place. I'll be using numbers up until Lord Slug, because they were technically still a thing during this time. Know that I'm upscaling these guys from their canon counterparts (at least Gohan and Piccolo) because timeline shenanigans and ripple effect.

So, I basically ripped out so many good moments from good characters like Roshi and Krillin (who despite being bulletproof has a healthy fear of being shot, so it would make sense for Krillin to run from bullets from a mental standpoint), ultimately stripping the movie down to Gohan and Piccolo take out Henchmen, and then team up with Goku for some overkill on the boss(es). Also, Kochin died same way as in Canon, just to clarify.

Author Notes!

AN1: Snu-Snu reference!

AN2: TFS can never get that right unless it's Cell. I guess that's why he's... (puts on sunglasses) Perfect! (LOLZ!)

AN3: Even Goku has a limit when it comes to his son interacting with his former enemy.

AN4: Abridged Wheelo: THE BUS!?  
But in all seriousness, that moment was awesome for Gohan and now that he's in control, he has to will it himself, rather than let an emotional outburst do the job for him.

Okay, inconsistency with the Doctor's naming convention. Kochin is the same, unless I'm missing something... Willow is the original translation, but other Dubs have called him Wheelo, and it stuck. Even I called him Wheelo growing up, and in DBZ fashion, both would actually work. (I mean Saiyan Naming convention goes off Vegetables, even though they primarily eat meat. Actually that makes sense since they aren't actually cannibals.)

First of some half-a-dozen movies to work with. World's Strongest, Tree of Might, Lord Slug, Cooler's Return, I MIGHT do History of Trunks, Super Android 13, Broly's second coming. Ignoring Bio-Broly because Gohan wasn't even apart of that adventure. After that... we'll see. Let me know if I missed any of the movies that I didn't already cover in my main story and its sequel. Dead Zone doesn't count. Incorporated Cooler's Revenge, Bojack Unbound, and Wrath of the Dragon into canon. Also went over Fusion Reborn as a spinoff extra.

Later,

RDF1


	2. What is a Fruit of Might to an Oozaru?

It's almost Christmas time, and this story needs a tree. A Christmas Tree. So, let's ask Shenron.

Shenron: I'll give you the same tree I gave TFS 8 years ago. (eyes glow)

RDF1: Holy crap, has it really been that long since then...?

Shenron: Yes. Now, go write your stupid fic. (disappears)

RDF1: Well you didn't have to be a (bleep) about it.

Okay, The Tree of Might. It's... well, it's kinda in two parts, with the first being kinda useless. This movie does introduce... well some people's favorite character, but TFS joke about him way too much in later parts. I'm taking another page from TFS and posting this for the Christmas Holidays, but I'm not turning this into a story about Christmas. No, that'd rip too much off of TFS. I mean, I already abridged their abridged "World's Strongest". LOLZ!

Anyways, let's get going. Gohan vs. Turles!

(Story Begin)

Gohan couldn't help but reflect on the peace that has been since Nappa and Vegeta attempted to destroy Earth. Luckily, he and Piccolo ensured everyone survived. Nappa died, but Vegeta left for space to lick his wounds and maybe come back for revenge, but he hadn't shown up yet, so it felt odd. He wasn't one to question it though. Currently, he was with Bulma, Krillin, and Oolong camping. Luckily, since he was so caught up with his homework and other than Krillin, Oolong was mostly harmless and Bulma was, well Bulma, Chi Chi allowed Gohan to join them for this camping trip with minimum work to take with him. It had been an enjoyable time so far and a good night's rest would help with a fun day tomorrow.

Before Gohan could truly fall asleep however, he felt a familiar Ki Signature. Sneaking out, he flew over the forest to find Piccolo standing near a crater and a burnt log among some debris from the object that had recently impacted the planet without much seismic activity.

"Hey Piccolo, what happened?" asked Gohan.

"Not sure. Noticed this in the sky and followed it here. It started a fire before I put it out. Don't need the forest burned down," explained Piccolo.

"Yeah, don't need that on our hands," said Gohan, "So... any chance of an enemy because of this?"

"About 120%" replied Piccolo.

"Of course," sighed Gohan, "Let's keep the Dragonballs on standby then."

With that Gohan returned to the campsite for a good night's rest.

(AN1)

* * *

A few days passed without incident, until everything went 'FUBAR'. Large Roots spread across the planet, tearing up mountains, buildings, and other large structures and basically leaving destruction everywhere.

One of the casualties was Yamcha's car, which prompted a visit from everyone at Goku's house. It was definitely a pity party, minus Bulma, who broke up with him months ago.

'Gohan!'

Gohan looked up from his book that he was reading when he heard Piccolo's voice.

'Let me guess... bad guy just showed up?' questioned Gohan, closing his book and looking out the window.

'Yep. Largest Tree I've ever seen, taking basically life energy from the planet,' informed Piccolo.

Meanwhile, Goku was receiving the same information from King Kai and relaying said information to the others.

"We need to work together to save the Earth," said Goku, getting agreements from the others.

So, Goku, Krilin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chaotzu flew out to find the Tree of Might. Gohan managed to sneak out a few minutes later.

(AN2)

Upon arrival, Gohan noticed the Z-Fighters not handling the invaders too well. Yamcha, Chaotzu, and Tien were already down, and even Gohan wasn't fast enough to prevent Krillin from being defeated as well. Noticing a new Ki arriving he turned to see a Saiyan looking a lot like his father.

"You may look like my father, but you're not him, so who are you?" asked Gohan, getting into a battle stance.

"My name is Turles, and you could consider me an Uncle of Sorts," replied Turles, "I was born around the same time as your grandfather, Bardock. I am a renegade, and one of so few survivors of Planet Vegeta's destruction. With the Tree of Might, I shall gain enough power to take on Frieza himself."

"Frieza...?" asked Gohan, feigning ignorance since he technically hasn't heard about him in this timeline, feeling uneasy about hearing the name of that Tyrant, "Who's he?"

"No one you need concern yourself with, boy," said Turles, unfurling his tail, "I see you too have kept your tail. Only Saiyans like us can truly tap into our real power."

"Let's see who's better at this," smirked Gohan, catching Turles off guard. Gohan moved quickly, head-butting Turles, forcing air out of his lungs, before following up with a bicycle kick to the back of the head, sending Turles towards the ground.

Unfortunately, Turles managed to recover and smirked back up at Gohan.

"So, you have a few tricks up your sleeve. Not the kid your body appears to be, eh?"

(AN3)

"I think it's time I stopped playing around," said Turles, powering up and charging at Gohan, only to be knocked aside by the entrance of another warrior.

"Gohan, you stealing all the fun around here?" asked Piccolo, taking off his weighted Gi as he powered up as well.

"Hmm... a two-for-one deal, huh?" said Turles, "I love a good challenge!"

And so, the fight escalated.

* * *

Goku couldn't get close to where Gohan and Piccolo were fighting Turles because of the minions that keep getting in his way. Finally, he got fed up with their antics and went Kai-o-Ken to finally knock them down without them getting back up. Flying over to where the other three were, he found all three panting, though Turles was looking worse for wear, yet he seemed less concerned, given the fact that he had an object in his hand.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Goku, "I'm too late!"

"Yes you are, Kakarot," said Turles, biting into the Fruit and receiving a MASSIVE power up, "HAHAHA! You worthless worms can't defeat me now!"

Turles began moving even faster, knocking all three of them back before they had a chance to react. Gohan and Piccolo recovered and charged in while Goku powered up to match them. However, Turles's new power allowed him to dodge and block nearly everything from the three of them. After getting knocked back for the third time, Gohan focused his energy into a Masenko, which forced Turles to actually block the blast. Goku and Piccolo followed up with their own techniques, only for Turles to reveal that he didn't have a single scratch on him.

"You fools! Here's REAL POWER!" countered Turles, before letting loose a barrage of Ki blasts, knocking all three back to the ground with even more blasts raining down on them.

"Damnit," groaned Gohan, panting as he struggled to get up after that blast, "I can't believe he's this powerful."

"You have to keep fighting Gohan. We have to keep fighting!" prompted Piccolo, getting up with difficulty as well.

"I... can barely move," said Goku, who tried but couldn't get up without crashing down again.

"Here Goku," said Piccolo, pulling out a Senzu Bean and tossing it inches from Goku's face, "I snagged this from Korin before showing up here. Take him down for real this time."

"Hehe... Thanks Piccolo," coughed Goku, before managed to eat the bean and recover his strength.

"What's this...?" questioned Turles, his scouter registering Goku's increase in energy, "Where is he getting this power from? Did he steal a fruit without me noticing? That couldn't be."

"The Fruit might increase your powers, but Senzu Beans restore lost strength and stamina," said Goku, facing him, before his aura flared red, "KAI-O-KENx10!"

(AN4)

Moving faster than Turles could react, Goku unleashed a fury of attacks, all of which couldn't be blocked or countered by the evil Saiyan since even with the power the fruit provided, his stamina had been drained from his fight with Gohan and Piccolo before Kakarot had joined in, until finally Goku let loose a Kamehameha at full power, blasting Turles against the tree, damaging him more than Turles expected.

Turles was angry, yet impressed; to think that even the Fruit didn't guarantee victory. He had one more ace in his arsenal, but it was incredibly risky, but his pride was screaming at him to destroy those who dared defy him. Turles brought forth a sphere of Ki that Gohan had felt once before, and hid a smirk. End game time.

"He's not done yet," panted Goku, feeling the effects of Kai-o-Ken backlashing.

"Dad, stay back. Let me end this fight," said Gohan, as all three of them watched Turles through the sphere of Ki into the sky and created a fake moon, beginning his transformation.

"Gohan don't! You can't look at it!" called out Goku, but it was too late, Gohan was already transforming the same as Turles.

" **Don't worry, Dad,** " said Gohan, letting loose a roar to match the other Oozaru, " **My Oozaru and I have come to an understanding.** "

Goku could only watch as the two Oozarus battled it out in way he could never imagine. It seemed right out of Grandpa Gohan's stories of a monster appearing during a full moon, just like the fake moon that was out now. He noticed Piccolo was calm, as if he had seen Gohan's transformation before and knew he managed to gain control over it.

Oozaru Gohan may have less power than Oozaru Turles, but he had far more fighting experience, and actual clarity in this form, which Turles never had. Vegeta would have been a far more difficult opponent, one he possibly couldn't have beaten if he couldn't reason with him. Dodging punches, tail slaps, and Oozaru blasts, it looked more like the Tree of Might was being destroyed, rather than the Earth the Tree had taken root in.

'Kami, you hear me?' called out Piccolo Mentally.

' _Yes, Piccolo, loud and clear,_ ' replied Kami, ' _How are things going?_ '

'We're wrapping things up here,' informed Piccolo, 'Bad Guy was a Saiyan who just transformed. Gohan's matched his transformation and while stronger, Turles doesn't have a lot of control over his Oozaru.'

' _Good. As soon as he's done, Shenron will restore the Earth to it's previous state prior to the Tree's arrival._ '

'Good thing I stopped that forest fire, huh? Otherwise, we'd be in a right pickle.'

' _Indeed._ '

Meanwhile, Oozaru Gohan managed to finally pin down Oozaru Turles long enough for Goku to cut off Turles's tail. Now that he was severely weakened and in the presence of a true Oozaru, he couldn't survive Oozaru Gohan's final blast, which ripped right through him and the Tree of Might, leaving it a withered form of it's former self. The skies darkened as the Eternal Dragon Shenron was summoned to fix the damage the Tree of Might did and Gohan blasted the fake moon and reverted back to his regular form, mostly exhausted.

* * *

Gohan sighed at his desk, 8 stacks of books surrounding him. He was grounded for his little stunt, something his father oddly enough didn't argue against. He did break rules and as a child, he couldn't escape punishment. It didn't matter though. The world was saved, and that's what mattered. The others managed to recover, though their pride was hurt, so they returned to their training, vowing to get stronger.

(Story End)

Okay, to power scale everyone because since before Frieza numbers were still a thing, I'll place everything in tiered system: Normal, Max, true Max (emotional adrenaline high).

Gohan: 5000 - 37200 - 85000

Oozaru Gohan: 600000

Piccolo: 17500 - 48000 - 63500

Goku: 12000 - 28000 - Kaiokenx10 280000

Turles: 28000 - 80000 - (Tree Fruit) - 300000

Oozaru Turles: 800000

Again, it's numbers that don't mean anything other than reminding us it's rather pointless to rely on them in the first place. I'll be using numbers up until Lord Slug, because they were technically still a thing during this time. Know that I'm upscaling these guys from their canon counterparts (at least Gohan and Piccolo) because timeline shenanigans and ripple effect.

So, I basically ripped out so many good moments from good characters like Roshi and Krillin (who despite being bulletproof has a healthy fear of being shot, so it would make sense for Krillin to run from bullets from a mental standpoint), ultimately stripping the movie down to Gohan and Piccolo take out Henchmen, and then team up with Goku for some overkill on the boss(es). Also, Kochin died same way as in Canon, just to clarify.

Author Notes!

AN1: Yeah, waste of a wish and can be completely negated since Piccolo and Gohan like to keep in touch. Just saying.

AN2: This movie definitely shows it's age, as it feels incredibly slow building up to the battle. Honestly, it wasn't my favorite growing up.

AN3: Remember when I said Scouters can pick up timeline disturbances? Yeah, I thought not.

AN4: It is something to note. Turles eating the fruit did not restore his stamina, just gave him more power to work with.

Second movie finished. 2019 is going to be a good year for my fanfics, because I have a LOT more work ahead of me. Lord Slug, Cooler's Return, Potentially History of Trunks, Super Android 13, Broly's second coming. Ignoring Bio-Broly because Gohan wasn't even apart of that adventure. After that... we'll see.

Later,

RDF1


	3. Gutting a Slug and weirdoes

Happy New Year everyone! If you're reading this, it's 2019 or later.

This will definitely be a more productive year (I hope) for my fanfics. I have several story ideas that people are wanting to see, with even more ideas inside my head. So hopefully I can work on this site more frequently.

To start this off with... it's complicated... due to the nature of the Lord Slug, Gohan and Piccolo could conceivably stop this invasion on its first day, but then that wouldn't serve the plot now would it? Also, I'm pretty sure you noticed the lack of a certain Dragon in the previous Movie. Honestly, one thing I always disliked about TFS is that they killed off Icarus in every single timeline possible in their abridging ways. Oozaru Gohan vs Vegeta, Goku said Vegeta killed Icarus, which had a flashback of Icarus being blown up. So, main Timeline: Icarus is dead. Then in the Tree of Might, Icarus dies in the wildfire that Oolong causes. Heck, Cooler's Revenge has Goku wanting to EAT Icarus, and I'm like "TFS WTF!?" And here in Lord Slug, Chi Chi COOKS Icarus into soup. They had an Icarus Skeleton used in both Cooler and Slug, and it's incredibly insulting, so I left him out. He's in the main continuity because I had Cooler in the main continuity, so he's alive and well there even though he disappears by the time the Androids arrive. (LOLZ!) So yeah, no Icarus. He's there for comedy and as a friend to Gohan, but... it's rather disappointing when a group is providing content that you like and then does that to one of your favorite characters. I like Dragons, I say so in my Profile Page. Forgive me if I'm a little biased towards Icarus being a good character despite not really serving more than a support role in the plot.

Now, this chapter will probably the last of the 'difficult' ones to set up, and remember, it's also the last one to featured numbered power levels. So Return of Cooler, Super Android 13, and Broly will have smoother setup.

(Story Begin)

Gohan took a deep breath as he meditated alongside Piccolo by a waterfall near his home. It had been nearly two years since Vegeta and Nappa came to Earth, and everyone was continuing what they had been doing before. After having completed three days worth of work in a single morning, Chi Chi let Gohan out to play in the woods as a reward for all his hard work.

(AN1)

Both of them had been sparing the last few times they met up, so taking a time out to mediate this time was a nice change of pace. The sounds of nature around them: The water falling, the birds tweeting, a planet-sized object hurtling through space towards Earth, the fish splashing...

Gohan and Piccolo's eyes snapped open... Planet-sized Object hurtling through space towards Earth!? That... wasn't right.

"Something feels familiar about this scenario," spoke up Piccolo.

"What, getting flashbacks?" smirked Gohan.

"Don't be a smartass Gohan."

"Blame my mother," grinned Gohan.

* * *

Gohan went to meet up with his mother, Bulma, and Oolong as they waited for Goku and Krillin to divert the object heading towards Earth. Piccolo was 'otherwise unavailable' as luck would have it. The Object did miss Earth, but not without causing some catastrophic damage to the planet. Once the proverbial and literal dust settled, Gohan's group noticed a Space Ship in the nearby city. Gohan could only groan at what was to happen next.

"First Radditz, then Vegeta and Nappa, and now this!?" sighed Gohan, "What next?"

(AN2)

"Don't jinx us Gohan," warned Bulma as they got closer to check out what was going on.

Soon enough, the several dozen foot soldiers that had previously exited the ship started firing on the people and Gohan raised an energy barrier to protect his mother, father's best friend, and Oolong, though he could extend it out much further without compromising the strength of the barrier. For foot soldiers, their blasts were actually something. Once the civilians were cleared (either escaped or dead), Gohan gave his hat, and the Dragonball, to Bulma.

"Bulma, get out of there and take Oolong, I'm gonna remind these guys why you don't mess with Planet Earth," informed Gohan, getting into a fighting stance.

"Not on your own, you won't, Gohan," said Chi Chi, getting into her fighting stance, "There's too many of them."

(AN3)

Bulma didn't argue and left with Oolong in tow while the Son Mother and Son duo charged into battle.

Gohan and Chi Chi did their best taking out goon after goon until the lieutenants showed up. These guys were definitely stronger and faster, as proven when Gohan had to protect his mom from an incoming blow from the big tough stupid one.

(AN4)

This left him vulnerable to more attacks that forced them to retreat. Unfortunately, Bulma had a 'blonde' moment and got the attention of their leader, who had come out to see what the commotion was. He recognized the Dragonball and thanks to reading Bulma's mind, got the Dragon Radar and ultimately left Gohan with little option but to flee with his friends and mother in tow.

* * *

Goku groaned as he opened his eyes. How long was he out?

"Goku, I don't want to share bad news, but you might want to get back there. Some Alien is taking over the world... again," informed Yajirobe, who gave him and Krillin a Senzu Bean.

"Thanks Yajirobe," said Goku, getting up and stretching his stiff muscles while Krillin got his bearings.

"Let's go, Goku," said Krillin as they both powered up and flew off towards their family/friends.

* * *

After a good night's rest, Gohan changed into his combat clothes and returned to the fight, determined to actually win this time. Unfortunately, the Terrafreezing left the Earth a lot colder than normal, requiring Gohan to use his Ki just to stay warm so he could fight at peak efficiency. Blasting through the foot soldiers was easier now that he didn't have to worry about his mom in the crossfire, but that still didn't make it too easy. He still didn't actually like killing, even though he had come to terms with it after Cell and Buu. So, knocking them unconscious rather than blasting them to smithereens got tougher as the battle went on. Luckily, Piccolo showed up and helped turned the tide, until the lieutenants returned.

"You really are a nuisance, aren't you?" said the 'pretty one'.

(AN5)

"Well, I may be the smart one of the group, I am still just the son of a Saiyan, and even I can't deny a good fight," chuckled Gohan, stretching his arms, he's gonna need all the warmth he could get fighting these guys.

"Well, we won't disappoint you," said the 'one with weird powers'.

Piccolo took out the big tough stupid one, allowing Gohan to face the other two. The weirdo spawned his mini-kids and Gohan called up a Ki Barrier to block them, before letting out a Ki Wave, destroying them.

"You seemed so convinced," smirked Gohan, before disappearing and reappearing behind him, before kicking him so hard, the weirdo's neck broke as he rag-dolled across the ground.

"YOU LITTLE-", said the pretty one, using stretchy arms to hold Gohan in place from underground before launching a Ki-Blast at him using his mouth.

"Are you kidding me?" sighed Gohan, before punching the Ki-Blast right back down that gullet, taking him out of the fight.

"Ya'know," came a far richer voice of the leader, having regained his youth, "in all my travels, seeing a punk kid like you rip through my warriors reminds me why I missed getting into the action myself."

"Gohan!" called out a new voice, revealing Goku and Krillin arriving on the scene.

"You're late... as usual," huffed Gohan, crossing his arms.

"I got knocked out by two planets being within a a few hundred miles of each other," replied Goku.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Warping gravities, fluxing winds. I'm just saiyan, father," quipped Gohan, before winking.

"I'm just Saiyan, Gohan, you're half Saiyan," smirked back Goku, catching on to the inside joke.

"Well, I'm getting tired of this nonsense," replied the Leader, "And I, Lord Slug, will personally enjoy taking you down."

"I don't think so!" called out Krillin, jumping into the fray... only to be knocked back by Lord Slug.

(AN6)

"Stay back, he's mine," declared Goku, entering the fray with Lord Slug, which went as well as history dictated... Goku being outclassed because he go all out from the start.

'And we're letting him do this... why?' asked Piccolo, watching as Goku attempted, and failed, to keep up with Slug.

'Because if he wants to take the big bad down on his own, he's gotta face the consequences,' replied Gohan, rolling his eyes, 'besides, rule of thumb: Goku losing shirt means he doesn't hold back. Not sure why that's a thing.'

(AN7)

Suddenly, Goku's energy spiked, and a yellow-orange flame of Ki surrounded him as he caught a punch from Lord Slug that was meant to end him.

"Okay, that's new," commented Gohan, a bit wide-eyed, "That's... that's not Super Saiyan though."

"It looks like an incomplete transformation. We might want to step in now, considering that's gonna fade all too soon," informed Piccolo.

Sure enough, even though Goku had managed to break Slug's arm in his rage, he was snapped out of it when Slug simply removed it without much effort, before regrowing it and revealing his Namekian form. Slug then grew to monstrous proportions, even bigger than Piccolo's size at the Tournament nearly ten years ago.

"And that's my cue. Gohan, get Goku out of there," ordered Piccolo, as he grew to enormous size too, getting Slug's attention.

"Hmm, my word, you must something special if you can transform like that," commented Slug, blocking an attack from Piccolo.

"Let's just say unlike you, my father stayed on this planet, even if he had to separate himself from his dark side," replied Piccolo, as they begun exchanging blows, sending out shockwaves throughout the city.

(AN8)

* * *

Meanwhile, Gohan grabbed Goku, who had been blasted point blank by Slug, and fell back from the battle.

"Seriously, the things I do to protect this planet. Dad, here. Take my energy and do it right already. We can't lose this time," said Gohan, transferring his energy to his father, allowing him to get back up to continue the fight.

"Thanks Gohan," said Goku, standing up as Piccolo was finally knocked aside by Slug, "Hey Slug! KAI-O-KEN!"

"Kai-O-"

In a brilliant Red Blaze of Ki, Goku moved fast and managed to plow right through Slug's body, cutting him off and leaving a hole in the middle.

"Now for these clouds," said Goku, flying up into the sky. There was only one way this could end: the Spirit Bomb, and only the Sun had enough power to finish the job. Focusing the Sun's willingly given Energy, he managed to gather enough for a Spirit Bomb before Slug popped through the clouds, blinded by rage at being pushed this far, "HERE SLUG! TAKE THIS!"

Chucking the Spirit Bomb right at Slug, Slug got sent back into the Terra-freezing machine, destroying both and clearing away the clouds that created the sub-zero temperature in the first place. The Earth was saved.

* * *

Gohan was enjoying a nice hot bath in the 60 gallon drum they kept to save on the heating bill. looking up at the clear night sky, he smiled a true smile for the first time in a few days. Peace had returned, but this timeline seemed out of place. They hadn't gone to Namek and hadn't faced Frieza. Both a good and bad thing, it was Super Weird. Guess they'll have to take the days as they pass, and hopefully no surprises in the future.

(Story End)

Okay, to power scale everyone because since before Frieza numbers were still a thing, I'll place everything in tiered system: Normal, Max, true Max (emotional adrenaline high).

Gohan: 8000 - 500000 - 2700000

Piccolo: 20000 - 600000 - (Super Form)22000000

Goku: 50000 - 2000000 - Kaiokenx20 40000000

False Super Saiyan: 90000000

Spirit Bomb: 1000000000

Old Slug: 30000

Young Slug: 1000000 - 10000000 - (Super Form) 30000000

Again, it's numbers that don't mean anything other than reminding us it's rather pointless to rely on them in the first place. This is the final time you will see these (arbitrary and ridiculous) numbers. Remember that I'm upscaling these guys from their canon counterparts (at least Gohan and Piccolo) because timeline shenanigans and ripple effect.

Author Notes!

AN1: Considering the ending of the last two chapters, might as well have that reversal to start out this chapter.

AN2: A crazy tyrant who's stupid strong for this point in the series? Oh... wait...

AN3: I respect Chi Chi. I really do. This is her reaction to seeing the threat right in front of her, and her son who's trained for at least a year and has seen combat in the past is NOT going to stand by and do nothing if he's ANYTHING like his father (sadly). Chi Chi's reactions are usually to a threat that's far away, either several hundred miles or lightyears away, so she cares less about what it means for Gohan to actually fight the threat, but here... she'd be a pretty bad parent if she stopped Gohan. She'd be a worse parent for letting him go in alone, so compromise: they go in together. I'm pretty sure everyone remembers Chi Chi is a former fighter herself, despite not wanting her son to be the same.

AN4: (Alien: HEY, YOU TAKE THAT BACK!

RDF1: Okay, okay, you're not tough.

Alien: That's better.

DragonX: Wait, didn't you...

RDF1: Give him a minute.

Alien: (understands insult) HEY!)

AN5: Eh. Six out of ten. (You sassy bitch.) Okay then, 3 out of ten. (You're no fun anymore.)

AN6: And I don't think that will ever get old. Vegeta knows it won't. Also Gohan's a NERD!

AN7: No seriously, why does Goku have to lose his shirt before the bad guy goes down? Is it that 'shirtless guy looking hot' thing? Again, not gay, but all the respect to those who are, also straight girls. Or is it the Weighted Clothing thing again?

AN8: Piccolo doesn't super size other than that one time. It's kinda annoying. Given Gohan went Oozaru in the last chapter, Piccolo gets his giant battle in. Coming full... triangle? Each of them got to be big, and one time where it wasn't needed.

Third movie finished. This is just the beginning of the year: Return of Cooler, History of Trunks, Super Android 13, Broly's first movie. Ignoring Bio-Broly because Gohan wasn't even apart of that adventure. After that... we'll see. Also, sorry for all the TFS references, but they did it first in this case, and quite well at that. They set that benchmark for the future.

Later,

RDF1


	4. Fathers and Sons

Hey guys, I bet you're expecting 'Return of Cooler' here, right? Well, plans have changed once again. I looked back over both 'Return of Cooler' and 'Super Android 13' and both of them... kinda leave Gohan in a difficult position. I mean, it's not like I couldn't REALLY work with them, but it's in that awkward transition of Goku and Vegeta being Super Saiyans and Gohan, while technically still having that ability, doesn't exactly effect real change. Looking over 'Return of Cooler', all Gohan would really be doing as a Super Saiyan is fodderizing the robots and/or the Cooler Clones, but it doesn't change the outcome because Cooler's Real Body is kinda left to Goku and Vegeta. And as for 'Super Android 13', Trunks is there and it felt very Super Saiyan heavy as individual fights for 14 and 15, then as Super Android 13 powered up, it would have felt forced for Gohan to go Super Saiyan just to stall for time when it ultimately comes down to Goku absorbing the Spirit Bomb. Changing the plot to revolve around Gohan taking the spotlight kinda takes away from what the theme of the movies were, which are showcasing Vegeta and Trunks as Super Saiyans in proper movies. And again, forcing Gohan into the conflict that felt closer to their movies didn't feel right, so moving onto Broly... Well, after TFS did this movie justice, and Dragonball Super taking Broly into _Legendary_ good character status... I'm gonna piggyback on TFS for the most part, but because Gohan is effecting real change here, not only as a Super Saiyan, but also as a dedicated fighter against Broly, I can change the theming of this without actually changing the base theme of the Movie. If you want to boil down the extras away and leave the core of the movie intact, then Broly's movie comes down to a singular theme: Fathers and Sons. And as Gohan is the son of Goku, he can take the spotlight without taking away from the message of the film and maybe even re-center it and keep Broly respectable. So, that's where we stand here.

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own this, moving on!

(Story Begin)

Gohan sighed as he laid back, enjoying the peace that was a world without Cell. He decided for him and Goku to use the Time Chamber first, then destroy Semi-Perfect Cell. From there, they had Goku get Dende to become the new Guardian and got new Dragonballs, wishing back the people Cell killed, 17 included. From there, they managed to convince the Androids that killing Goku would be a moot point because Goku could/would be revived up to a year from his death at their hands. They use that logic to break the 'Kill Son Goku' program Dr. Gero buried deep inside of them and they headed off to see the world. Future Trunks decided to stay in the present a few days longer, just to be sure everthing was taken care of, plus there was a celebration, he had earned the right to enjoy one after saving Goku's life.

Gohan then blinked, 'that's new,' thought Gohan, feeling dozens of energy signatures enter the atmosphere, 'How did I not feel them before now?'

Suddenly a ship landed and out poured several dozen soldiers that approached Vegeta and knelt before him.

"And just who do you think you are bowing to?" asked Vegeta.

"All hail Lord Vegeta," responded the group, as if on command.

'That's definitely new...' thought Gohan, raising an eyebrow while standing up.

"My prince, how long it has been," said a new voice, walking through the crowd to kneel in front of them to 'Lord' Vegeta.

"I remember you," said Vegeta, "You're Paragus, one the soldiers in my Father's squad. How did you survive? My father's squad was massacred on Frieza's ship right before he blew up Planet Vegeta."

(AN1)

"Ah, yes..." hesitated Paragus, "You're father had entrusted a secret mission for me, in case the worst happened. He wanted me to find a new planet for any surviving Saiyans. Bardock's warning of Frieza's betrayal had reached your father's ears and while he didn't want to believe it, he couldn't dismiss the implications. He was wise to do so."

"I'm afraid you've reached us far too late. Both Radditz and Nappa are dead, and the only other Full-Blooded Saiyan around is that Fool Kakarot," informed Vegeta, "Beyond that, there are two half-bloods. Kakarot's spawn, Gohan, and my own, Trunks. There's also his time traveling future self, but he's not staying forever."

"Even still, I have toiled tirelessly for decades. It would mean a great deal that you at least see it for yourself," pleaded Paragus, bowing his head.

Vegeta pondered this. Something didn't feel right, but considering he was off world for the last few days prior to his Planet's destruction, he couldn't dismiss Paragus's argument. Coming to a decision he stood up.

"Very well," said Vegeta, "But I make no promises to stay. Gohan, Trunks, let's go."

"Sure Father," said Trunks, who wanted to protest, but Gohan signaled him against it.

"We're coming too," said Krillin.

"No, baldy, this trip is for Saiyan's only," said Vegeta, giving a harsh glare.

So with that final statement, Vegeta, Gohan, and Trunks left with Paragus and his men towards the new planet.

(AN2)

* * *

It was several hours later that they landed on the Planet. Gohan decided to explore the area with Trunks while Vegeta got the 'Royal Tour'. It didn't take long to find the problem. Seeing more footsoldiers that belonged to Paragus beating up on a elderly man and a child, Gohan intervened. The Soldier blew his whistle to get reinforcements.

"(sighs) You just can't find rational henchmen these days," groaned Gohan, snapping his finger and sending a wave of Ki over the soldiers, knocking them back and out against the mining site's wall, "Paragus is full of it, so you know what we have to do, right?"

"To be honest, I did NOT want to leave Earth," said Trunks, "Though I can't argue that traveling through space hasn't been on my bucket list."

"I should remind you to try and get in touch with Baba back in your time. She can get in contact with King Yemma, then King Kai, then New Namek so you can get things back on track in your world."

"Save it for after we fight whoever it is on this planet we need to."

"Sure thing," finished Gohan, before both flew off to find Vegeta, before Goku popped in, "Oh, hey Dad. What brings you to New Vegeta?"

"Apparently this 'Legendary Super Saiyan' destroyed South Galaxy, so King Kai asked me to find and stop him from destroying any more planets."

"Hmm," mulled over Gohan, before realizing what happened and sighed, "Crapbaskets."

(AN3)

* * *

When they landed, Vegeta was walking back to the ship, with Paragus following him and another Saiyan trailing after both of them.

"I can't believe I actually wasted my time with this," ranted Vegeta, "Even if the Building was up to code, which it wasn't, the food isn't anywhere near as good as Earth Food. Call me spoiled, but remember... I AM a Prince. BOYS! We're leaving! And what are you doing here, Kakarot?"

Suddenly, the new Saiyan's eyes bulged as if hearing a trigger word.

"You must be Goku!" intervened Paragus, "I must welcome you to New Veget-"

Paragus was cut off by a hand from Vegeta, "Not happening. We're NOT staying. And you still haven't explained why you're here, clown!"

"Someone destroyed a Galaxy," said Goku, "Apparently the 'Legendary Super Saiyan' did it."

"Oh you gotta be joking!" cried Vegeta, "Paragus, did you lie to me!?"

"You know what, it doesn't matter anymore, pretense out the wind it is," muttered Paragus, "My apologies, my former liege, but this was always about revenge! Revenge against Vegeta!"

"My Father, the planet or me?" asked Vegeta for clarification.

"Your father, but since he's already dead, by proxy it falls to you," replied Paragus, "Broly, ATTACK VEGETA!"

"Sins of the father much?" summed up Gohan, before Broly powered up and charged at Vegeta, for which Gohan intervened and blocked, "And quite frankly, Paragus, if Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan, considering you're a wimp and every other Saiyan here hasn't been anywhere near South Galaxy at all, then what caused him to blow it up."

(AN4)

"A single word, which I won't repeat right now," explained Paragus, "Don't want to put us all in danger."

"Ya'know what," said Vegeta, powering up, "My father may have been an asshole, but right now, you're actually worse at being a parent than Kakarot!"

Broly's eyes twitched as his power spiked, causing Gohan to pull Vegeta out of there.

"Okay, Vegeta, don't trigger him," warned Gohan, "If he goes Legendary, we'll be in for a fight worse than Frieza."

"And you would know?" quipped Vegeta, "I thought you got passed your insecurities about fighting."

"There's Saiyan Pride, and then there's being plain suicidal!" retorted Gohan.

"To a Saiyan, there's not much difference," said Vegeta, "Even Kakarot, for all his idiocies, know's that. You want to fight the Legendary Super Saiyan, don't you Kakarot!"

"Yeah, I kinda do!" remarked Goku.

"See, boy, Kakarot's a true Saiyan!" continued Vegeta, before Broly let loose a yell that sent Ki waves pouring out, forcing all of them to brace themselves.

(AN5)

Suddenly, Broly's power increased drastically, bypassing normal Super Saiyan and going into Legendary Super Saiyan directly. It was unreal. And Gohan gulped at what was before him. It defied all logic, but for every law, there was an exception, thus Broly existed.

Because Broly was already a Super Saiyan, it was no holds barge as Goku, Trunks, and Gohan went Super Saiyan to match him. Vegeta didn't join him, however; as he had turned to Paragus with venom in his eyes.

"Paragus. To be fair, I can believe that my father could have asked you to leave the planet before Frieza blew it up," smirked Vegeta, before frowning, "But that BS went out the window once I met your son. I played along, sure, but I was never going to stay here, even if it was a paradise. And now, I'm going to do what my father couldn't, and kill you."

Before Paragus could retort or retreat, a blast from Vegeta went right through him, before powering up to Super Saiyan and joining the fray against Broly...

For all the good it was doing. Broly was just too powerful. His Energy was in flux, but had generally been rising throughout the fight, leaving Broly himself barely in control of his actions, not that he was intentionally controlling them. Gohan, for his part, had done his best just to keep up with Broly, but could only just keep up in super speed, something he couldn't keep up forever. Broly eventually managed to turn his full attention to Gohan, who tried to blast him, only to get grabbed at the neck and ankles, before being brought down onto his knee, effectively breaking Gohan's back and his Super Saiyan transformation.

(AN6)

"GOHAN! NO!" cried out Goku and Trunks in unison, getting angry as they tried again to take Broly down.

'Of all the...' thought Gohan, as he cursed his situation. Of all the fights and all the stupid ridiculous implausible scenarios, THIS is the one that broke him... physically speaking.

Gohan couldn't move, the pain his lower half was sending to him was too great. He could barely keep watch of the fight that Broly was still dominating even with Vegeta helping. 'PICCOLO! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, HELP!'

'Gohan, no need to yell,' replied Piccolo, coming in to land next to him, and all but force-feeding him a Senzu Bean, getting him back to 100 percent, 'I was following you guys and you didn't think you could leave the planet without telling me, did you?'

'Honestly,' confessed Gohan, as he managed to get up and stretch his body, making sure everything was in working order, 'Paragus kinda blind-sided us without warning. It was weird, but that's what happens when the echoes of Time Travel catch up to us. The slaves on the ship? Also, how long have we been here?'

'Yes and about ninety-three minutes. Now do us all a favor, and do this right,' informed Piccolo, who transferred some of his energy to Gohan before flying off to do a sweep to see if he missed anyone.

'Alright, Broly,' thought Gohan, rising back up into the air again, 'time for round two!'

And with a cry to the heavens, he not only goes Super Saiyan, but manages to reach Super Saiyan 2 a few seconds later.

"Hey Broly!" called out Gohan, having everyone's attention from his transformation, "I've gone one thing to say to you: You're a logical fallacy, and it's time to correct this fallacy!"

Gohan then sped forward, actually tackling the Giant away from the other Saiyans, not even noticing the perplexed look on Trunks, a smirk developing on Vegeta, and a shocked laugh into a proud grin on Goku.

"Kid, Broly defies Logic! Broly's strength is unmatched!" said Broly, as they began to exchange blows, surprisingly his blows were not overpowering Gohan's.

"Sorry, but all that muscle and a speed increase instead of a drop," countered Gohan, using super speed bypass Broly's defenses, getting several good hits in, "There is no logic that even the Great Legendary Super Saiyan can override! It's over Broly. Let this grudge between Fathers and Sons be over! KA! ME! HA! ME! HA!"

(AN7)

Powering up a blast, he shoots it point blank into Broly, condensing it into half it's circumference and pierced right through Broly, leaving Broly unable to move, before being grabbed by Super Saiyan 2 Gohan and chucked into the incoming Meteor that was entering the Atmosphere. After seeing Broly pinned to the Meteor as it made it's final approach, he sped over to Goku, signaling the others to join them. Let's go home dad!"

Goku used Instant Transmission to get the five of them onto the Ship with the former slave aliens and managed to get them back to their home planet before heading home themselves.

* * *

(Story End)

Author Notes!

AN1: Well... continuity is a thing, even if Paragus wasn't apart of King Vegeta's group, he was still seen speaking with the King on what might have been the latest of a possible regular basis. Even if it's not canon, consider it canon for this particular chapter and nothing else.

AN2: Yeah, removing nearly all filler parts, because they're kinda more unnecessary compared to TFS's version.

AN3: Yeah, that's here. His mistake was not going with Vegeta at first, but again, streamlining events so that we get to the fight quicker.

AN4: Taking from a DIFFERENT TFS video. Something different for a change.

AN5: Subtle respect Vegeta has for Kakarot/Goku, even if he hates him. It's not as profound as 'you're better than me', but on a basic level it still works, right?

AN6: And suddenly a left turn in this fight. Gohan gets beaten up by a man child. Broly basically brutalizes an eleven year old. Yeah, considering the focus is on him and what you expect happens, going this far isn't exactly crossing a line for Gohan's side of this.

AN7: Seriously, logical fallacy! Yes, it's Broly. Yes, it's stupid/dumb and at the same time so cool. It doesn't matter. Much like Gohan, I think rationally, and while I love suspending disbelief more than most cynics and less than blind fanatics, this... this just resonates with the fact that I hate Broly. It's a legit reason because he breaks logic and reasoning with this muscle max without speed drop. It's just wrong! (Though given the nature of throwing rules out the window because it's DBZ is a norm tactic that's used repeatedly. OH! And, uh, also... Fathers and Sons. This movie concept in a nutshell, huh...

Broly Done! Meta Cooler and Super Android 13 skipped. I'm kinda leaning away from Broly's Second Coming since I'm going to just be repeating this movie effectively, minus the change in location and personnel in the vicinity. To be honest, I'm getting closer to continue Gohan's Redemption into Super. That being said...

NOTE: Gohan does NOT know the events of Super. It's completely new for him, and as he's keeping Main Character status in this story, that changes other events later in the timeline. So... be patient while I get ready.

SECOND NOTE: I will being using the Battle of Gods Movie as well as Resurrection of F over Dragonball Super considering filler in that regard. I will double and triple check over certain episodes if it feels necessary to include prior to the movies, in between the movies, before continuing into Super Proper.

Later,

RDF1


End file.
